The present invention relates to a telephone usable with a telephone answering device in pair.
Heretofore, telephone answering devices (hereinafter called TAD) connected to existing telephones in parallel or a combination of them have been widely used. However, if a called party keeps the telephone off the hook expecting a calling party to be one of its family members while a call signal is being received or the TAD is in operation by the call signal, the TAD will immediately return to a stand-by mode and hence becomes undependable with respect to the answering operation thereafter.
As set forth above, the TAD does not operate or stops operating and returns to a stand-by mode when an infant, for instance, keeps the telephone off the hook, i.e., the telephone connected to the TAD in parallel, while a call signal is being received or the TAD is in operation by the call signal. Even though an adult family member hastens to take up the handset then, the telephone call has been cut off. The problem, which is important in this case, is that the telephone call from the calling party is disconnected because of the TAD thus installed.